Gwiyeom
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang sang general leader yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya terhadap si produser mungil. SVT fic/ Choi Seungcheol x Lee Jihoon/Scoups X Woozi/ JiCheol


_Hanya cerita tentang sang general leader yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya terhadap si produser mungil_.

 **JiCheol Fanfiction- Gwiyeom**

 **© Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Teen!**

 **[Warning! Boys Love/ Shounen-ai Typo's Every Were]**

"Hei, Jihoon?" Intrupsi Seungcheol saat ia mulai bosan diabaikan oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"Hm..." Jawab Jihoon pendek, pandangannya masih fokus pada layar monitor di depannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengotak-atik not-not itu dan fokus pada yang kubicarakan?" Tanya Seoungcheol dengan nada kesal.

"Bicara saja, akan kudengarkan." Balas Jihoon sekenanya, kentara sekali mengacuhkan lelaki tampan yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Aish! Lee Jihoon, berhenti mengacuhkaknku dan segera jawab pertanyaanku barusan!" Bentak Seungcheol kemudian, lama-lama jengah juga menghadapi lelaki mungil itu.

"Hah, pertanyaan yang mana?" Jawab Jihoon yang atensinya sudah beralih pada Seungcheol sepenuhnya.

Seungcheol diam, matanya sekarang fokus menatap Jihoon yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, lelaki kelewat tampan itu bergerak cepat meraih wajah Jihoon dan segera menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.- **Gwiyeom-**

.

Jihoon jelas terkejut, ini ciuman pertamanya dan lagi, Seungcheol ini kenapa _sih_? Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini?

Mata Jihoon membulat lucu, memandang wajah Seungcheol yang kelewat dekat dengan wajahnya. Terlebih, ciuman Seungcheol bukan ciuman biasa. Bisa dengan jelas ia rasakan bibir Seungcheol bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya pelan, bergerak konstan tanpa ada nafsu yang tersirat didalamnya.

.

.

.

Matanya masih membulat saat Seungcheol melepas tautan mereka, membiarkan kening mereka saling menempel, menyisakan angin sebagai sekatnya. Jihoon diam, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam pada _onyx_ sepekat malam milik Seungcheol yang menghanyutkan.

.

.

.

"Duh, kenapa bibir ini bisa sangat manis?" Tanya Seungcheol gemas sambil mengusap bibir Jihoon menggunakan ibu jarinya."Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku lepas darimu Jihoon?"

"Eh?" Jihoon mengerjap pelan, menatap Seungcheol dengan polos.

"Berhenti bersikap manis atau aku akan menciummu lagi! _Aigoo.. uri Jihoonie wanjeon kyeo_!" Pekik Seungcheol gemas sambil menarik Jihoon kedalam pelukannya, menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri mengekspresikan rasa gemasnya, membuat tubuh Jihoon ikut bergerak.

"Ya, berhenti! Coups hyung berhenti!" Ronta Jihoon. Lama-lama kepalanya pusing jika terus bergerak seperti ini.

"Ah, _wae_?!"

Jihoon mendongak, menatap Seungcheol yang menunduk membalas tatapannya."Kepalaku pusing, jangan banyak bergerak." Keluhnya setengah merajuk. Pipi berisi itu tampak mengembung lucu, serta bibir yang tanpa sadar mengerucut itu membuat Seungcheol—

—Tidak tahan dan pada akhirnya lelaki tinggi itu kembali mendaratkan kecupan manis dibibir Jihoon yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat Jihoon kembali membulatkan matanya, apalagi saat Seungcheol menyesap bibir bawahnya lembut.

.

. **-Gwiyeom-**

.

Entah Jihoon suka minum atau apa Seungcheol tidak tahu, tetapi kenapa bibirnya bisa begitu memabukkan. Membuat Seungcheol ingin terus mencecapnya. _Shit!_ Bibir Jihoon itu keterlaluan lembutnya, membuat Seungcheol makin menginginkan produser mungil _nya_ itu.

.

.

.

"Coups hyung?" tanya Jihoon lirih sesaat setelah Seungcheol memisahkan tautan bibir mereka.

"Hm?" Balasnya pendek, saat ini ia tengah fokus mengusap bibir Jihoon yang terlihat bertambah lembab dari biasanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Karena kau terlalu manis Jihoon."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak juga." Seungcheol kini kembali memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajah Jihoon di dadanya."Aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu—ah, ani. Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon _ku_ yang imut."

"Tapi aku _namja_." Ujar Jihoon kembali mendongak menatap Seungcheol.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah Mingyu dan Wonwoo sepasang kekasih, kalau mereka bisa kenapa kita tidak?" Balasnya yakin tak yakin. Dalam hatinya, Seungcheol ketar-ketir. Takut si mungil menolak cintanya. Seungcheol 'kan belum siap patah hati, hiks.. ㅠ^ㅠ

"Bukan itu." Jihoon kembali menggunakan nada merajuk."Aku ini _namja_ hyung, jadi aku tidak imut tapi tampan!" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Heh?" Seungcheol mendadak tidak fokus. Tadi Jihoon mengeluhkan perihal ia yang tak mau dibilang imut, bukan perihal hubungan sesama jenis 'kan? Jangan-jangan Jihoon...

"Jadi, kau menerimaku atau apa?"

"Menerima apa?" Tanya Jihoon polos. Seungcheol menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Jihoon untuk ketiga kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 60 menit hari ini.

"Haih, Lee Jihoon _ku_ yang manis, yang imut, yang ngegemesin, mau 'kan jadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

Jihoon terdiam merasakan aliran darahnya yang begitu cepat. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat dan dengan cepat menjalar kepermukaan wajahnya yang kini dihiasi rona merah yang ternyata juga menjalar sampai telinganya. Perutnya juga seperti dipenuhi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang seenaknya didalam sana. Sepertinya, Jihoon harus segera ke dokter untuk meminta bantuan mengeluarkan jutaan kupu-kupu itu.-_-)'

"Jadi?" Tanya Seungcheol tidak sabar.

Jihoon, yang nyatanya sedari tadi menunduk itu akhirnya mendongak menampakkan senyuman lebarnya. Untuk ukuran manusia kikir senyum, senyum Jihoon saat ini adalah yang paling manis dan cantik yang pernah Seungcheol lihat.

Jihoon mengangguk sekali, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Seungcheol.

.

. **-Gwiyeom-**

.

Seungcheol ikut tersenyum, lebar sekali. Saking lebarnya, orang–orang yang melihat mungkin akan takut kalau-kalau bibir itu akan robek. Ia membalas pelukan Jihoon tak kalah erat. Menenggelamka seluruh wajahnya pada bahu sempit namja mungil itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _citrus_ yang khas dari sana.

"Aku mncintaimu, sangat."

.

.

.

 **~END~**

 **(^0^)/**

 **A-yo, Seventeen man~ *Hoshi style**

 **Yo-yo, setelah lama menghilang dari peradaban saya** ** _Comeback_** **! Yu-huuu! Dan saya balik dengan ff Jicheol perdana saya/Asek!/ Wkwk... Ane lagi kesemsem sama Seventeen akhir-akhir ini, duh makhluk Tuhan genteng macam mereka kagak boleh ditolak,** ** _mubazir_** **hehe.**

 **Ane suka** ** _official/_** **ribet ngucapinnya/** ** _couple_** **mereka, cuman ane lagi gemes-gemesnya sama Jicheol. Apalagi abis liat moment mereka yang ane donlot dari youtube, serasa baper banget ngeliat interaksi mereka. Kayak mereka tuh saling suka cuman ada orang ketiga*nggak enak mau nyebut/takut dimarahin emak/ sama kayak ada dinding** ** _invisible_** **yang ngebuat batas yang nggak boleh dilewatin sama masing-masing pihak/belibet/. Ane sedih tiap liat babe ame uji, huhu** **ㅠ** **ㅠ** **,hiks*lap ingus.**

 **Sedikit bocoran, ane ngerjain ini ff waktu ane lagi belajar buat UTS. Berhubung mata udah gatel ngeliat tulisan melulu, jadi ane selingin buat nonton video di laptop. Eh, malah nemu videonya Jicheol moment yang 100% ngebaperin. Dan karena videonya baper** ** _to the max_** **, jadi kepikiran buat bikin ff yang ternyata hasilnya 180** **o** **beda feel dengan video yang ane tonton udah gitu pendek lagi, maap ya?**

 **Keknya bacotan ane kebanyakan ya?/curcol pula/ jadi cukup sekian pidato ane. Bila ada pertanyaan atau tanggapan, silahkan tulis di kolom komentar dibawah.**

 **Ps: EXO oppa-deul maafkan fansmu ini yang nggak bisa setia sama satu** ** _idol_** **.**

 **Pss:Saya mohon dengan sangat untuk meninggalkan jejak,** ** _be a good raeders, please~_**

 **Psss:** ** _Kick Siders!_**

 **Pssss: Jangan langsung ditutup, masih ada OMAKE di bawah, silahkan dibaca bila berkenan.**

 **Psssss :** ** _By the way_** **, ada yang nyadar nggak sih gaya nulis ane berubah?/narsis/*biar/mehrong.**

 ** _Hana, dul, set, net PPYONG~_**

.

.

.

Omake~

Jihoon melirik heran Seungkwan yang terlihat cekikikan sendiri sambil menonton sesuatu dari ponselnya. Yeah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak peduli _sih._

"Sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Seokmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, lantas ikut duduk di sebelah Seungkwan di karpet ruang tengah.

"Mau lihat?" Tawar Seungkwan kemudian. Tanpa ditanya dua kalipun Seokmin sudah ikut melihat sesuatu dari ponsel Seungkwan. Tak berapa lama, cekikikan kembali terdengar. Kali ini agak keras sampai mengundang member lain untuk ikut nimbrung bersama duo berisik itu.

" _Heol, Daebak!_ "—itu Jun.

" _Ya, igeo Jjang itda!_ "—komentar Jeonghan menggebu.

"Aku sudah tahu akan begini."—Joshua menambahi.

—Dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang dikeluarkan para member. Membuat Jihoon yang sedang tiduran di sofa agak terganggu dengan ocehan member lain. Dia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat para member.

"Melihat apa _sih?_ Heboh sekali!" decaknya mengundang atensi para member.

"Kalau penasaran lihat saja sendiri!" Balas Mingyu berusaha menahan senyumnya.

Dahi Jihoon mengerut lantas menerima ponsel Seungkwan yang tengah menayangkan sebuah video. Di dalam video itu terlihat dua orang laki-laki tengah berpelukan di sebuah studio. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius sebelum namja yang lebih tinggi menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Dahi Jihoon semakin mengerut. Sepertinya ia tahu studio itu, dan dua lelaki itu...

"Makanya, pastikan pintu terkunci saat kalian ingin bermesraan." Mulut usil Soonyoung memang benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga dan tidak tahu situasi.

"Kapan kau merekamnya?" Tanya Jihoon dengan aura yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi gelap.

Seungkwan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, lehernya bak tengah dicekik tangan _invisible_."Se-sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memanggil kalian untuk makan siang. Ta-tapi saat melihat S. Coups hyung yang sedang menyatakan cinta, aku jadi ingin merekamnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai kenangan." Balasnya dengan suara lirih.

"Ayolah Jihoon _ie_ hyung, ini 'kan hanya video. Jangan dianggap serius, lagipula ini bisa dijadikan kenang-kenanggan." Mingyu dengan santainya merangkul bahu Jihoon.

Yang dibalas picingan mata oleh si empunya bahu. Dengan _akward_ Mingyu melepas rangkulannya.

"Jihoon _ie_ hyung, maaf." Ujar Seungkwan pelan sambil menarik ujung _hodie_ yang dikenakan Jihoon.*.*)

"Tenang saja," Seungkwan tersenyum, merasa terbebas dari amukan Jihoon."Aku akan mengurusmu nanti, tetapi sebelum itu—"

"—CHOI SEUNGCHEOL DIMANA KAU?!"

Yang ditanggapi ringisan miris para member, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada _general leader_ mereka nanti setelah mendapat amukan dari sang produser mungil—dan gitarnya mungkin.

Yeah, semua member sedang mendoakan keselamatan sang _leader_ , kecuali Vernon yang sibuk menenangkan Seungkwan yang pundung di sudut ruang tengah.

 **~The Real END~**

 _Last, mind to reviews?_

 _Reviews=_ d(^_^)b

 _Siders=_ p(-_-) _go to hell, you fuck'in shit!_


End file.
